nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
14. Aventüre
Das 14. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 840 bis 902. Zusammenfassung Beim Zusehen eines Turnieres geraten die beiden Königinnen über die Frage nach dem Rang ihrer Männer in Streit: Kriemhild lobt ihren Gatten Siegfried überschwänglich, als dieser sich im Turnier hervortut, und meint, einem so herrlichen Helden stünde es an, auch über das Wormser Reich zu herrschen. Daraufhin erklärt Brünhild, dass sie selbst Siegfried habe sagen hören, dass Gunther sein Herr sei. Daher halte sie ihn für einen Eigenmann (einen Unfreien) und zu Diensten verpflichtet, – so weit waren Siegfrieds Äußerungen und Handlungen auf Island nicht gegangen (den Steigbügeldienst als Symbol der Unterordnung hatte auch Papst Hadrian IV. von Kaiser Friedrich I. Barbarossa verlangt – für das Publikum des Nibelungenliedes hatte die Frage, wie tief man sich durch den Stratordienst erniedrigt, eine hochpolitische Komponente). Kriemhild gerät ebenfalls in Zorn. Beide wollen den Streit in der Öffentlichkeit austragen, um zu sehen, ob Brünhild, die Gemahlin Gunthers, oder Kriemhild, die Gemahlin Siegfrieds, als ranghöher gilt: Diejenige der beiden, die bei der Abendmesse zuerst das Münster betreten darf, solle als ranghöher gelten. Kriemhild bereitet sich für diesen Auftritt entsprechend vor und kleidet sich und ihr Gefolge prächtig ein. Als Brünhild Kriemhild vor dem Betreten des Münsters befiehlt, stehenzubleiben, und sie als eigen diu ('leibeigene Dienstmagd') beschimpft, nennt Kriemhild sie eigen mannes kebse ('die Kebse eines leibeigenen Mannes'), weil Siegfried, nicht Gunther, Brünhild die Jungfräulichkeit genommen habe. Brünhild weint; Kriemhild betritt als erste das Münster. Während der Messe denkt Brünhild nach, wieso Kriemhild das hatte sagen können, und beschließt bei sich, Siegfried müsse sterben, wenn er sich dessen gerühmt hätte. Nach der Messe hat sich Brünhild wieder gefasst und fordert von Kriemhild Beweise. Diese weist nun Brünhilds Ring und Gürtel vor. Brünhild weint aufs Neue und ruft Gunther herbei, der Siegfried holen lässt, er solle aussagen, ob er sich gerühmt hätte, Brünhild die Jungfräulichkeit genommen zu haben, oder einen Eid leisten, es nicht gesagt zu haben. Siegfried ist sofort bereit, den Eid zu leisten. Doch Gunther erlässt ihm den Eid, weil ihm Siegfrieds Unschuld bekannt sei. Siegfried schiebt die Schuld auf die Streitsucht der Frauen und betont die Pflicht des Gatten, die Ehefrau zu züchtigen. Hagen will seine gedemütigte Herrin rächen, beziehungsweise nimmt das zum Vorwand; sein Interesse gilt nur dem Nibelungenhort, den er nur in seine Gewalt bekommen kann, wenn Siegfried tot ist. Hagen schlägt Gunther im "Mordrat" die Ermordung Siegfrieds vor. Hagen von Tronje hält Siegfried für eine Bedrohung des Hofes von Worms und überzeugt Gunther davon, dass es ihm nützt, wenn man Siegfried ermordet: man könne dann die ungeheuren Reichtümer Siegfrieds an sich reißen. Zögernd gibt Gunther nach und trägt daraufhin die Verantwortung für Hagens Taten. Dichtung Vierzehntes Abenteuer - Wie die Königinnen sich schalten 840 Es war vor einer Vesper, als man den Schall vernahm, Der von manchem Recken auf dem Hofe kam: Sie stellten Ritterspiele der Kurzweil willen an. Da eilten es zu schauen Frauen viel und mancher Mann. 841 Da saßen beisammen die Königinnen reich Und gedachten zweier Recken, die waren ohne Gleich. Da sprach die schöne Kriemhild: "Ich hab einen Mann, Dem wären diese Reiche alle billig unterthan." 842 Da sprach zu ihr Frau Brunhild: "Wie könnte das wohl sein? Wenn Anders Niemand lebte als du und er allein, So möchten ihm die Reiche wohl zu Gebote stehn: So lange Gunther lebte, so könnt es nimmer geschehn." 843 Da sprach Kriemhild wieder: "Siehst du, wie er steht, Wie er da so herrlich vor allen Recken geht, Wie der lichte Vollmond vor den Sternen thut! Darob mag ich wohl immer tragen fröhlichen Muth." 844 Da sprach wieder Brunhild: "Wie waidlich sei dein Mann, Wie schön und wie bieder, so steht ihm doch voran Gunther der Recke, der edle Bruder dein: muß vor allen Königen, das wiße du wahrlich, sein." 845 Da sprach Kriemhild wieder: "So werth ist mein Mann, Daß er ohne Grund nicht solch Lob von mir gewann. An gar manchen Dingen ist seine Ehre groß. Glaubst du das, Brunhild? er ist wohl Gunthers Genoß!" 846 "Das sollst du mir, Kriemhild, im Argen nicht verstehn; Es ist auch meine Rede nicht ohne Grund geschehn. Ich hört' es Beide sagen, als ich zuerst sie sah, Und als des Königs Willen in meinen Spielen geschah. 847 "Und da er meine Minne so ritterlich gewann, Da sagt' es Siegfried selber, er sei des Königs Mann: Drum halt ich ihn für eigen: ich hört' es ihn gestehn." Da sprach die schöne Kriemhild: "So wär mir übel geschehn. 848 "Wie hätten so geworben die edeln Brüder mein, Daß ich des Eigenmannes Gemahl sollte sein? Darum will ich, Brunhild, gar freundlich dich bitten, Laß mir zu Lieb die Rede hinfort mit gütlichen Sitten." 849 Die Königin versetzte: "Sie laßen mag ich nicht: Wie thät ich auf so manchen Ritter wohl Verzicht, Der uns mit dem Degen zu Dienst ist unterthan?" Kriemhild die Schöne hub da sehr zu zürnen an. 850 "Dem must du wohl entsagen, daß er in der Welt Dir irgend Dienste leiste. Werther ist der Held Als mein Bruder Gunther, der Degen unverzagt. Erlaß mich der Dinge, die du mir jetzo gesagt. 851 "Auch muß mich immer wundern, wenn er dein Dienstmann ist Und du ob uns Beiden So gewaltig bist, Warum er dir so lange den Zins verseßen hat; Deines Uebermuthes wär ich billig nun satt." 852 "Du willst dich überheben," sprach da die Königin. "Wohlan, ich will doch schauen, ob man dich fürderhin So hoch in Ehren halte, als man mich selber thut." Die Frauen waren beide in sehr zornigem Muth. 853 Da sprach wieder Kriemhild: "Das wird dir wohl bekannt: Da du meinen Siegfried dein eigen hast genannt, So sollen heut die Degen der beiden Könge sehen, Ob ich vor der Königin wohl zur Kirche dürfe gehn. 854 "Ich laße dich wohl schauen, daß ich edel bin und frei, Und daß mein Mann viel werther als der deine sei. Ich will damit auch selber nicht bescholten sein: Du sollst noch heute sehen, wie die Eigenholde dein 855 "Zu Hof geht vor den Helden in Burgundenland. Ich will höher gelten, als man je gekannt Eine Königstochter, die noch die Krone trug." Unter den Frauen hob sich der Haß da grimm genug. 856 Da sprach Brunhild wieder: "Willst du nicht eigen sein, So must du dich scheiden mit den Frauen dein Von meinem Ingesinde, wenn wir zum Münster gehn." "In Treuen," sprach da Kriemhild, "also soll es geschehn." 857 "Nun kleidet euch, ihr Maide," hub da Kriemhild an: "Ob ich frei von Schande hier nicht verbleiben kann, Laßt es heute schauen, besitzt ihr reichen Staat; Sie soll es noch verläugnen, was ihr Mund gesprochen hat." 858 Ihnen war das leicht zu rathen; sie suchten reich Gewand. Wie bald man da im Schmucke viel Fraun und Maide fand! Da gieng mit dem Gesinde des edeln Wirths Gemahl; Zu Wunsch gekleidet ward auch die schöne Kriemhild zumal 859 Mit dreiundvierzig Maiden, die sie zum Rhein gebracht; Die trugen lichte Zeuge, in Arabien gemacht. So kamen zu dem Münster die Mägdlein wohlgethan. Ihrer harrten vor dem Hause Die Siegfrieden unterthan. 860 Die Leute nahm es Wunder, warum das geschah, Daß man die Königinnen so geschieden sah, Und daß sie bei einander nicht giengen so wie eh. Das gerieth noch manchem Degen zu Sorgen und großem Weh. 861 Nun stand vor dem Münster König Gunthers Weib. Da fanden viel der Ritter genehmen Zeitvertreib Bei den schönen Frauen, die sie da nahmen wahr. Da kam die edle Kriemhild mit mancher herrlichen Schar. 862 Was Kleider je getragen eines edeln Ritters Kind, Gegen ihr Gesinde war alles nur wie Wind. Sie war so reich an Gute, dreißig Königsfraun Mochten die Pracht nicht zeigen, die da an ihr war zu schaun. 863 Was man auch wünschen mochte, Niemand konnte sagen, Daß er so reiche Kleider je gesehen tragen, Als da zur Stunde trugen ihre Mägdlein wohlgethan. Brunhilden wars zu Leide, sonst hätt es Kriemhild nicht gethan. 864 Nun kamen sie zusammen vor dem Münster weit. Die Hausfrau des Königs aus ingrimmem Neid Hieß da Kriemhilden unwirsch stille stehn: "Es soll vor Königsweibe die Eigenholde nicht gehn." 865 Da sprach die schöne Kriemhild, zornig war ihr Muth: "Hättest du noch geschwiegen, das wär dir wohl gut. Du hast geschändet selber deinen schönen Leib: Mocht eines Mannes Kebse je werden Königesweib?" 866 "Wen willst du hier verkebsen?" sprach des Königs Weib. "Das thu ich dich," sprach Kriemhild: "deinen schönen Leib Hat Siegfried erst geminnet, mein geliebter Mann: Wohl war es nicht mein Bruder, der dein Magdthum gewann. 867 "Wo blieben deine Sinne? Es war doch arge List: Was ließest du ihn minnen, wenn er dein Dienstmann ist? Ich höre dich," sprach Kriemhild, "ohn alle Ursach klagen." "In Wahrheit," sprach da Brunhild, "das will ich doch Gunthern sagen." 868 "Wie mag mich das gefährden? Dein Uebermuth hat dich betrogen: Du hast mich mit Reden in deine Dienste gezogen, Daß wiße du in Treuen, es ist mir immer leid: Zu trauter Freundschaft bin ich dir nimmer wieder bereit." 869 Brunhild begann zu weinen; Kriemhild es nicht verhieng, Vor des Königs Weibe sie in das Münster gieng Mit ihrem Ingesinde. Da hub sich großer Haß; Es wurden lichte Augen sehr getrübt davon und naß. 870 Wie man da Gott auch diente oder Jemand sang, Brunhilden währte die Weile viel zu lang. War allzutrübe der Sinn und auch der Muth: Des muste bald entgelten mancher Degen kühn und gut. 871 Brunhild mit ihren Frauen gieng vor das Münster stehn. Sie gedachte: "Ich muß von Kriemhild mehr zu hören sehn, Wes mich so laut hier zeihte das wortscharfe Weib: Und wenn er sichs gerühmt hat, gehts ihm an Leben und Leib!" 872 Nun kam die edle Kriemhild mit manchem kühnen Mann. Da begann Frau Brunhild: "Haltet hier noch an. Ihr wolltet mich verkebsen: laßt uns Beweise sehn, Mir ist von euern Reden, das wißet, übel geschehn." 873 Da sprach die schöne Kriemhild: "Was laßt ihr mich nicht gehn? Ich bezeug es mit dem Golde, an meiner Hand zu sehn. Das brachte mir Siegfried, nachdem er bei euch lag." Nie erlebte Brunhild wohl einen leidigen Tag. 874 Sie sprach: "Dieß Gold das edle, das ward mir gestohlen Und blieb mir lange Jahre übel verhohlen: Ich komme nun dahinter, wer mir es hat genommen." Die Frauen waren beide in großen Unmuth gekommen. 875 Da sprach wieder Kriemhild: "Ich will nicht sein der Dieb. Du hättest schweigen sollen, wär dir Ehre lieb. Ich bezeug es mit dem Gürtel, den ich umgethan, Ich habe nicht gelogen: wohl wurde Siegfried dein Mann." 876 Von Niniveer Seide sie eine Borte trug Mit edelm Gesteine, die war wohl schön genug. Als Brunhild sie erblickte, zu weinen hub sie an. Das muste Gunther wißen und alle Die ihm unterthan. 877 Da sprach des Landes Königin: "Sendet her zu mir Den König vom Rheine: hören soll er hier, Wie sehr seine Schwester schändet meinen Leib: Sie sagt vor allen Leuten, ich sei Siegfriedens Weib." 878 Der König kam mit Recken: als er weinen sah Brunhild seine Traute, gütlich sprach er da: "Von wem, liebe Fraue, ist euch ein Leid geschehn?" Sie sprach zu dem König: "Unfröhlich muß ich hier stehn. 879 Aller meiner Ehren hat die Schwester dein Mich berauben wollen. Geklagt soll dir sein, Sie sagt: ich sei die Kebse von Siegfried ihrem Mann." Da sprach König Gunther: "So hat sie übel gethan." 880 "Sie trägt hier meinen Gürtel, den ich längst verloren, Und mein Gold das rothe. Daß ich je ward geboren, Des muß mich sehr gereuen: befreist du, Herr, mich nicht Solcher großen Schande, ich minne nie wieder dich." 881 Da sprach König Gunther: "So ruft ihn herbei: Hat er sichs gerühmet, das gesteh er frei, Er woll es denn läugnen, der Held von Niederland." Da ward der kühne Siegfried bald hin zu ihnen gesandt. 882 Als Siegfried der Degen die Unmuthvollen sah Und den Grund nicht wuste, balde sprach er da: "Was weinen diese Frauen? das macht mir bekannt: Oder wessentwegen wurde hier nach mir gesandt" 883 Da sprach König Gunther: "Groß Herzleid fand ich hier. Eine Märe sagte mein Weib Frau Brunhild mir: Du habest dich gerühmet, du wärst ihr erster Mann. So spricht dein Weib Frau Kriemhild: hast du, Degen, das gethan?" 884 "Niemals," sprach da Siegfried; "und hat sie das gesagt, Nicht eher will ich ruhen, bis sie es beklagt, Und will davon mich reinigen vor deinem ganzen Heer Mit meinen hohen Eiden, ich sagte Solches nimmermehr." 885 Da sprach der Fürst vom Rheine: "Wohlan, das zeige mir. Der Eid, den du geboten, geschieht der allhier, Aller falschen Dinge laß ich dich ledig gehn." Man ließ in einem Ringe die stolzen Burgunden stehn. 886 Da bot der kühne Siegfried zum Eide hin die Hand. Da sprach der reiche König: "Jetzt hab ich wohl erkannt, Ihr seid hieran unschuldig und sollt des ledig gehn: Des euch Kriemhild zeihte, das ist nicht von euch geschehn." 887 Da sprach wieder Siegfried: "Und kommt es ihr zu Gut, Daß deinem schönen Weibe sie so betrübt den Muth, Das wäre mir wahrlich aus der Maßen leid." Da blickten zu einander die Ritter kühn und allbereit. 888 "Man soll so Frauen ziehen," sprach Siegfried der Degen, "Daß sie üppge Reden laßen unterwegen; Verbiet es deinem Weibe, ich will es meinem thun. Solchen Uebermuthes in Wahrheit schäm ich mich nun." 889 Viel schöne Frauen wurden durch Reden schon entzweit. Da erzeigte Brunhild solche Traurigkeit, Daß es erbarmen muste Die in Gunthers Lehn. Von Tronje Hagen sah man zu der Königin gehn. 890 Er fragte, was ihr wäre, da er sie weinend fand. Sie sagt' ihm die Märe. Er gelobt' ihr gleich zur Hand, Daß es büßen sollte der Kriemhilde Mann, Oder man treff ihn nimmer unter Fröhlichen an. 891 Ueber die Rede kamen Ortwein und Gernot, Allda die Helden riethen zu Siegfriedens Tod. Dazu kam auch Geiselher, der schönen Ute Kind; Als er die Rede hörte, sprach der Getreue geschwind: 892 "O weh, ihr guten Knechte, warum thut ihr das? Siegfried verdiente ja niemals solchen Haß, Daß er darum verlieren Leben sollt und Leib: Auch sind es viel Dinge, um die wohl zürnet ein Weib." 893 "Sollen wir Gäuche ziehen?" sprach Hagen entgegen: "Das brächte wenig Ehre solchen guten Degen. Daß er sich rühmen durfte der lieben Frauen mein, Ich will des Todes sterben oder es muß gerochen sein." 894 Da sprach der König selber: "Er hat uns nichts gethan Als Liebes und Gutes: leb er denn fortan. Was sollt ich dem Recken hegen solchen Haß? Er bewies uns immer Treue, gar williglich that er das." 895 Da begann der Degen von Metz Herr Ortewein: "Wohl kann ihm nicht mehr helfen die große Stärke sein. Will es mein Herr erlauben, ich thu ihm alles Leid." Da waren ihm die Helden ohne Grund zu schaden bereit. 896 Dem folgte doch Niemand, außer daß Hagen Alle Tage pflegte zu Gunthern zu sagen: Wenn Siegfried nicht mehr lebte, ihm würden unterthan Manches Königs Lande. Da hub der Held zu trauern an. 897 Man ließ es bewenden und gieng dem Kampfspiel nach. Hei! was man starker Schäfte vor dem Münster brach Vor Siegfriedens Weibe bis hinan zum Saal! Mit Unmuth sah es Mancher, dem König Gunther befahl. 898 Der König sprach: "Laßt fahren den mordlichen Zorn. Er ist uns zu Ehren und zum Heil geborn; Auch ist so grimmer Stärke der wunderkühne Mann, Wenn ers inne würde, so dürfte Niemand ihm nahn." 899 "Nicht doch," sprach da Hagen, "da dürft ihr ruhig sein: Wir leiten in der Stille alles sorglich ein. Brunhildens Weinen soll ihm werden leid. Immer sei ihm Hagen zu Haß und Schaden bereit." 900 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Wie möcht es geschehn?" Zur Antwort gab ihm Hagen: "Das sollt ihr bald verstehn: Wir laßen Boten reiten her in dieses Land, Uns offnen Krieg zu künden, die hier Niemand sind bekannt. 901 "Dann sagt ihr vor den Gästen, ihr wollt mit euerm Lehn Euch zur Heerfahrt rüsten. Sieht er das geschehn, So verspricht er euch zu helfen; dann gehts ihm an den Leib, Erfahr ich nur die Märe von des kühnen Recken Weib." 902 Der König folgte leider seines Dienstmanns Rath. So huben an zu sinnen auf Untreu und Verrath, Eh es wer erkannte, die Ritter auserkoren: Durch zweier Frauen Zanken gieng da mancher Held verloren. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied